secretlifemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons
Season 1 Episode 1 Flip~Flop The show kicks of with Amy,a nine-year old Florida girl going for a ocean swim. While she swimming, a storm appears and she has to take cover in a small cave.Suddenly, a wave of water hits Amy and the next things she knows, she has fallen off a couch. She goes to get some water and spills it on herself. In about ten seconds, she has popped a tail and crashes to the ground. First Appearance: Christine as Amy Season 1 Episode 2 Heat Wave In this episode, Amy goes to see her Aunt while its raining. A damp tree drips on her and, as expected, she pops her tail. When Amy's Aunt gives her a bowl of wet strawberries, she almost reveals herself and escapes only because of her new- found power, the power of heat. Season 1 Episode 3 Freezer Burn Amy and Tess's go on a fishing trip and the two arguing sisters are left to each other The mergirl almost gets discovered again and in the process discovers her second power, the power of freeze, or ice.Amy decides to test her new powers on her breakfast but she can't seem to control them very well, and ends up ruining her meal. Season 1 Episode 4 Tidal Wave The bickering sisters are at it again and as punishment Mrs. Samuels, their mom, makes Tess babysit Amy for the weekend. When arguing over T.V.rights Tess throws her water on Amy and calls her mom to complain about her sister.Amy finds yet another power, control over water, and uses it on Tess. First Appearance: Bridget as Tess Season 1 Episode 5 Breathless Amy decides to go on a simple swim at the pier, but it turns out that there's another fishing tournament. One of the fishermen catches what he sees as a "big fish" which is really Amy. In order to catch her to show to his friends,he tosses a net on her, trapping her, but is unable to pull her onto shore. He leaves with his buddies, complaining that he caught the big fish, leaving Amy for dead in the water, stuck in a net. Note: This is the first episode to end on a cliffhanger. Season 1 Episode 6 Fishy Trouble Leaving off on the last episode, Amy gets stuck in a net and is left in the ocean at the fishing tournament. At the Samuels household, Tess meets the new girl in town, Brenna Edwards, who is looking for Amy. Brenna goes to the peer, hoping to find Amy, but instead finds a giant pink fish captured in a net. She pulls the net off the fish, not knowing that is was Amy. Amy meets Brenna at her house, realizing that Brenna was her rescuer causing her to yell out "You!" which confuses Brenna. After talking for a bit, Amy nervously hurries Brenna out of her house. First Appearance: Claire as Brenna Season 1 Episode 7 Seasick Amy goes back to the cave and waterfall, after being a mermaid for an official month. When the waterfall sprays on her, she swims home. But there are some side affects. Amy gets dangerously sick, with extremely high fevers to loss of appetite. This leaves her guardian (and possible father) Steven to worry greatly about her. Will Amy's secret be exposed? Or will she get rid of this seasickness? Special Guest Star: HookedXProductions98 as Steven Season 1 Episode 8 Double Trouble (Season Finale) Amy tries to tests out her new powers, but is interrupted by Brenna, who showed up asking Amy if she wanted to go down to the pier due to getting a new camera for her birthday, but Amy declines. At the pier, Brenna is looking at her photos that she took of random fish when Amy (not knowing that Brenna was there) jumps into the water. When she hears the splash, Brenna sees the "big pink fish" that she saved the other day and manages to take a picture of Amy's tail. With the help of Tess and researching her discovery, Brenna now knows about mermaids. Thrilled at this information, she takes Amy to the pier the next day at sunset to see the mermaid, which makes Amy nervous. Possessed by the sunset, Amy jumps into the water. Brenna, believing she fell in, jumps in to help her, only to run into the mermaid. Brenna starts to pursue the mermaid, eventually following her into the cave, where the waterfall lands down on Brenna, creeping her out. The next day at Amy's house, Amy and Brenna are hanging out when Amy gets gunk in her hair and asks Brenna to get her some water. In the bathroom, Brenna is confused by how Amy's shower works and ends up spraying herself. Amy hears a scream and a thud, and goes to investigate, however she's shocked to Brenna on her shower floor with a rainbow mermaid tail... Category:Browse